Violet, Now Not Just A Color
by TectonicNom
Summary: After living for more than 200 years without anyone noticing her, how will Violet react to getting her memories back and meeting the Guardians? Along with there new enemy... ((Mild Swearing, nothing too major but maybe might change it to Rated M if it gets too much)) JackFrostXOC Please R & R
1. Character Prolog

_**((I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any way other than the Original Character and Original Villian I made up for this story and this story. Enjoy!))**_

~o3o~Character Bio~o3o~

**Full Name:** Ivy  
**Alias:** Kids mainly. Doesn't know of the Guardians that well.  
**Other Name(s):** Violet Johnes (Formaly)  
**Birthday:** July 29th,1820  
**Home:** Canada, Ontario (Formaly) All around the world, doesn't stay in one place (Currently)  
**Occupation(s):** Guardian of Individuality for Children everywhere.  
**Morality:** Neutral  
**Gender:** Female  
**Eye Color:** One Gold, One Blue. (Currently) Brown Eyes. (Formaly)  
**Hair Color:** Red-Brown. (Currently) Black Hair. (Formaly)  
**Relative(s):** Older Sisters (Dead) Parents (Dead)  
**Enemies:** No real enemies, always been an outcast on the action!  
**Power(s):** Colored flames that change depending on her mood, flight.  
_(Blue - Sad. Red - Angry. Pink - Happy. Green - Chilled out. Black - Watch out because she'll kill)_  
**Weakness(es):** Water.  
**Equipment:** Staff with two blades at each end that can expand out with a click of a button but can retract with a clock of a button and becomes pocket sized, decorated with the medley of Black's, White's and Grays, with Gold and Silver vines wrapping around it.

**~Prolog/200 Years Back in Canada Ontario, 1837~**  
**_-Violet/Ivy's POV-_**  
"Hey mom! I'm going to go play outside with my friends!"  
I screamed into the kitchen as I ran out the door when my sister's followed behind me.  
"Hey Violet wait! We'll come with you."  
I turned around and waved over to them; "Alright, I was just going to go play with the kids nearby."  
"That's fine, it's nice to get out during the winter break."  
My sister's laughed as we continued to run down near the creek where I seen a huge group of kids standing around.  
Sliding down the ice patch that leads down I landed on my feet and walked over to the kids; "What's going on?"  
They point down into a hole as I looked down it.  
"Jenna fell down and we can't see her, we think that she may have broken her legs..."  
My eyes widen as I looked around and searched one of the kids backpacks, grabbing a small flashlight from his back I turned it on and put the flashlight in my mouth so I would have two free hands to use to climb down.  
"Violet! Where are you going!?" My sister's screamed at me as I grabbed onto a root that was in the hole.  
"She's going to save Jenna!" One of the kids cheered as the others did.  
I huffed then started to slowly make my way down the hole, it was getting progressively dark as I continued to desend.  
While climbing down my foot slipped and I dropped the flashlight that was in my mouth, as I slid down against the side of the hole trying to find something to grab onto I grabbed onto a rock that was sticking out of the soil.  
As I took a second to catch my breathe I let go of the rock and fell to the ground which was only 5 feet underneath me. As I picked up the flashlight which was dying now, I walked into the small opening, while crawling around I heard some crying, as I went closer to the crying I seen Jenna sitting there holding her side.  
"Jenna! Thank god your alive!" I smiled as she looked over at me, crawling her way over I hugged her tightly when I heard a whince.  
"Sorry, so what hurts Jenna?"  
"M-My side..." She sniffled as I shun the light from the flash light on her side which was bleeding.  
"Okay well let's get you up back to everyone, your gonna be just fine." I starting crawling my way back slowly where I made it to the entrance of the hole, I looked up and shouted to the other kids; "I got her!"  
As I heard the slight cheering I stood up, picked Jenna up and wrapped her arms around my neck, making sure she was holding tight I started to climb up the walls of the hole.  
"So how did this happen Jenna?"  
"We were playing... And this was covered by twigs and snow so I didn't see it and I fell down..."  
As I continued to climb I laughed slightly; "Be more careful and how about instead of playing near the creek, play at the park or somewhere that you know is safe."  
I felt Jenna nodding as I reached my hand out to the kids who pulled the two of us out of the hole. I sat on the ground right next to the hole as I watched the little kids helping Jenna back up the hill, my sister's followed behind them.  
I looked over to see a bunch of older kids walking over to me.  
"So you saved that little girl eh?"  
I looked up at the girl, Rachel...  
"Yeah? She fell down the hole and no one else was going to go after her."  
"Why don't you just go back down there then!"  
I raised my eyebrow when I felt a foot kick my side, my back tilted back in the direction of the hole as I fell in. I looked up at the entrance while trying to slow my fall down, I manged to smack my arm off the rock as it fell right after me, looking up at the visible sky up above I noticed the moon.  
_Why is the moon so big?_  
**_..._**  
**_-What had really happened down in the hole as Violet fell-_**  
As Violet was falling, her arm hit the rock, knocking it out of the soil and causing it to fall along above her, when she hit the ground the rock fell directly on her head, crushing it and killing her. Sad story for a happy girl, I know.


	2. Chapter 1:Invisible II 200 years later

_**-Ivy's POV-**_  
I was walking along the streets of Burgess, I was passing by a park when I noticed some kids.  
I can't even remember the last time I was able to talk to a child...  
I walked over and climbed up onto a lightpost, sitting ontop of it I held my knees to my chest, the kids seemed to have liked playing with the snow specially if they were having snowball fights.  
I sighed then flew off of the lightpost and picked up a handful of snow, rolling it up into a ball I threw it back of a kids head then just stood there thinking I wouldn't be seen.  
The child turned around and looked past me...  
"Of course... Invisible again..." I sighed then put my hands in my jeans pocket as I continued on my walk.  
_Why was I even put on this world like this? Kids can't see me but I can throw snowball at kids, splash them with water when they swim... I create those children's personalities to make each of them special, I just wish I could add in that they believed that I actually exsisted!_  
I groaned then took a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at a house window by accident without looking, I gasped as the snowball broke the window...  
"Whoops." I laughed slightly then just stared at the looks on the people's faces as they tried to figure out who broke there window.  
"Sorry about that!" I shouted over. No response...  
_Forgot again..._  
I was getting really depressed over the past 200 years, if I could get just one child to believe in me then I knew that it was worth it to be put on this planet as whatever I was.  
I looked up at the moon and scratched the back of my head.  
"You put me here, why though. If a child can't even see me... Then what's the point?"  
No response...  
"You've talked to me before Moon. Why wont you now? Did I do something wrong? Is this my punishment to just be ignored?"  
No response...  
I sighed then looked at the ground; "I knew it... Even the Moon doesn't even think I exsist... It's named me, it's shown me what I was capable of... Then that's it. You just stopped talking to me after that!"  
I huffed then took off into the sky while taking out my staff that was in my pocket, clicking the button on the hilt, it expanded out.  
That was the only thing that I loved about being whatever I was... Just the cool looking weapon.  
**_-At the North Pole, Normal POV-_**  
North was sitting in his office when he heard a small siren going off, running outside he seen some red ribbon wrapping around the globe along with the crackling laughter of 'Red'. A hateful adult turned into a villian who wanted to ruin the Guardians after they destroyed Pitch Black 50 years ago.  
Just as soon as the ribbon was there, it was gone again.  
"Oh no." North ran down to the control panel, hitting the Northern Lights which he used to call upon the other Guardians.  
Bunnymund was out for a walk when he seen the lights, opening a hole he jumped in.  
Tooth was at her palace sorting out the fairies, Baby Tooth pointed out the Northern Lights as they took off flying.  
Sandy was giving the children around the world pleasant dreams when the Lights passed over his head when he created a Dreamsand Plane, flying down to the ground Jack jumped up on the wing as the two flew towards the North Pole.  
"North what's going on mate?" Bunnymund walked over to North who was waiting for the others to fly in through the rooftop skylight.  
"Red was here, at the North Pole!"  
"What do you mean 'Red was here', how is that even possible?!"  
"I don't know Bunny, but all Guardian's must be here."  
As the two frantically walked back and forth Tooth, Sandy and Jack flew in.  
"What's going on North?" Jack jumped off the plane and landed on the railing.  
"Red was here at North Pole!"  
"No way." He rolled his eyes in disbelief; "If she was able to actually get into the North Pole then we're weaker than we thought."  
"Exactly! That's why I wanted you all here, Manny may have something to say." North smiled as the Moon rose and shined down on the 'G' that was on the floor, the moonbeam shined brighter as the Guardians stood back and watched the Crystal rise up from the floor.  
"Here it is." North chuckled and watched as the crystal showed the picture of the new Guardian.  
**_-Ivy's POV-_**  
I looked up at the sky to see the Northern Lights.  
"Well that's interesting."  
I flew up to the height of the lights and reached my hand up, as the lights hit my hand it felt like a eletricity had went through my arm.  
"Ouch." I pulled my hand away and flew back down to the ground, holding my hand I walked over to a bench and sat down on it.  
_-Normal POV at the North Pole-_  
An Alarm was going off as North looked down at it, the little screen showed the coords to where there was a disturbance in the lights.  
"Do you think?" Jack looked over as North looked over at the other's.  
"Time to send Yeti's for a welcome party!" He laughed; "How shall we do this?"  
"How about just asking her to come back here?" Tooth smiled as Baby Tooth nodded.  
"No no... Wont work, how about! We stuff new Guardian in sack and throw her through a portal! Then she will be here!"  
All the Guardians sighed then nodded as North called over two Yeti's, giving them two portal beads and a large christmas sack big enough for anyone to fit in.  
As the Yeti's took the items they whispered into the bead and smashed it, jumping through they came up right behind Ivy who was sitting on the bench rubbing her hand.  
"What kind of lights were those?" She looked up into the sky as she was picked up; "Ah what the?!" She screamed then was stuffed into the sack.  
"Hey let me go!" Ivy struggled as the sack was tied shut, smashing another bead she was thrown through.  
"What are you doing?! Ouf!" She landed on the ground and rolled around in the sack on the ground as the Guardians looked down at the sack rolling around.  
"Let me out of here! This is first degree kidnapping!" She groaned then seen the bag was getting untied by Elves.  
"The hell?" She poked her head to see North standing infront of her, turning her head around she seen Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jack.  
_**-Ivy's POV-**_  
_Oh this is too weird..._  
I pushed myself out of the bag and took my staff out, aiming it at the other people they jumped back slightly.  
"Who are you people and why was I just thrown into a bag?!"  
I looked over to see the huge... things waving at me.  
"Furballs." I growled at them.  
I looked back over at the people as they all seemed to have calmed down; "Answer my damn question." I hissed at them.  
"Well you are at the North Pole! I am North, this is Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jack Frost."  
I sighed then retracted my staff but kept it in my hand; "Alright and just saying, I totally _love_ being shoved into a bag by furballs and thrown into a magic portal..." I rolled my eyes as North laughed.  
"Oh good! That was my idea!"  
I facepalmed then groaned; "Explain to me why I'm going crazy and seeing a chubby santa, a peacock, a kangaroo, some gold sparkley... thing, and someone who's been out in the cold too long."  
"Ei! I am not a Kangaroo." Bunny walked over to me and groaned as I stared him dead in the eyes.  
"Then what are you?"  
"A Bunny. The Easter Bunny."  
I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh as I flew up; "More like the fluffiest kangaroo I've ever seen."  
"Oh she did not just call him fluffy." I heard Jack laugh when I flew back and over to the massive globe.  
"Did she really just call me a Kangaroo?"  
I watched the other's nod then Bunny take out two of his boomer-rangs.  
"Oh look boomer-rangs! Yep totally a Kangaroo." I laughed then watched as he threw them at me, leaning back they flew right over my head when I jumped off the globe and dived down to the floor below and shouted.  
"Nice try!"  
**_-Normal POV-_**  
"Wait for it..." Bunnymund whispered to the others.  
**_..._**  
**_Thud!_**  
"OW!" Ivy shouted from underneath them as one of the boomer-rangs hit the back of her head and knocked her down onto the floor.  
"Yeah! That's right! Don't call me a Kangaroo!"  
Ivy rubbed the back of her head then flew up, right into Bunnymund's face; "You wanna try that again!?" She shouted, her hands flaming red as Bunny backed off.  
Landing down on her feet she wiped her hands off on her clothes.  
"Well anyways! We brought you here, to make you an Offical Guardian!" North laughed while taking a book out and opening it when Elves and Yeti's played intruments all around, flags dropped down from the ceiling as Ivy covered her ears.  
"ENOUGH!" She shouted as it echoed, everyone went silent; "Who ever said I wanted to be a Guardian?! I never signed up for this!"  
"But you were created as a Guardian many years ago."  
"I'm not a Guardian." She groaned while crossing her arms.  
"You are a Guardian, now time for the ceremoney!"  
As the Elves and Yeti's played again, Ivy was getting furious.  
"Now! What is your name?"  
"You don't need to know my name because I am no Guardian!" Ivy stood up on the railing as Tooth flew over to her before she could get away and kept her to the ground.  
"Get off me you weirdo!" Ivy shouted then pushed tooth off of her, flying over to the globe she stood on it; "Look sorry to disapoint but I am honestly, no Guardian in anyway, yeah I'm some kind of freaky ghost but I can't 'Guard' anyone at all so just leave me alone!"  
As the entire place went silent there was that crackling laugh again.  
_'Oh so you finally found that new Guardian? Is this her? Pfft, such a poor excuse.'_  
"Wait what? Excuse me?" Ivy looked around the room then seen some ribbon coming towards her face, clicking the button on her staff the blades came out as the ribbon ripped along the sharpness of it.  
_'Ah! Stupid girl. Faster than you look to be honest.'_  
As Ivy cut the ribbon she flew off of the globe and looked around; "Who are you exactly?"  
While looking over at the Guardian's they were trying to find Red as well, then something caught Ivy's eye when she shot down towards where the Guardians, just missing North's head when she collided against the wall but was squishing a body against the wall.  
"I thought you said you couldn't protect anyone hm?"  
**_-Ivy's POV-_**  
I looked the woman directly in the eyes, those pure red eyes of hers, red robe on, blood red lips and hot red hair.  
"I can protect whoever I choose to." I grunted at her.  
"Well I would like to introduce myself. The name's Red, and you are?"  
I hissed then threw the woman passed the Guardians and smashing her against the globe she flew up ontop of it and laughed; "Is that all you have?"  
"Well no, but I'm just against murder." I laughed then flew at her again past the Guardians when I was hit in the side of the head with a huge ball of ribbon.  
Flying off to the side I shook my head and looked over at the Guardians who were now fighting what seemed to have been... Soldiers? Made out of ribbon?  
"Ah you like that little trick, eh?"  
I looked over at the woman who was laughing while watching the Guardians fight.  
"What the hell are you?" I whispered then flew slowly over to her.  
"Made out of ribbon almost, but I know who you are Violet Johnes."  
I raised my eyebrow then flew back; "Who are you talking about? My names Ivy."  
"Oh that's right, the Man in the Moon changed your name." She disapeared leaving a small thing of ribbon behind when the soldiers flew out and molded into a stream of large ribbon. My jaw dropped when the stream was flying towards the skylight but stopped and shot right down at me. My eyes widened as I flew to the side of it, throwing my staff into the wall so it would stick to it I grabbed onto the ribbon as it flew around.  
"Hey this is kinda fun!" I shouted while laughing slightly; "But enough funny business!"  
My hands turned to black flames as the whole thing of ribbon burst into flames and disapeared into ash.  
"And 10 points to me for destroying a giant snake of ribbon!" I flew over and took my staff out of the wall, landing over where the Guardians were I patted out my hands.  
"What did... How... What." Tooth was trying to figure out what just happened as North went to grab my hand, I pulled away and laughed.  
"Haa... Ehm... Might not want to touch my hands for a while after I've done something like that..."  
"Why not? It's very special of what you just did."  
"Well go ahead and touch my hands but if you want to burst into flames then be my guest." I laughed then retracted my staff and placed it into my pocket.  
_This... Is gonna be one long day..._


	3. Chapter 2:My what? Center?

_**-Ivy's POV-**_  
I placed my hands in my pocket as North guided me to his office, he opened the door and walked in. I stepped inside and looked around.  
"Fruitcake?"  
I looked over and shook my head; "I-I'm good."  
North kept his eye contact with me when he threw the Fruitcake away and cracked his knuckles; "Now we get to tacks and brass." North walked closer to me as the door behind me closed and locked it's self. I stepped back and slammed my back into the door.  
"Who are you Ivy?" He said sternly, eyes keeping there contact but also feeling like he was staring into my soul...  
"What is your center?" North poked at my chest.  
"My center?" I whispered.  
"If man in moon choose you to be Guardian then you must have something very special inside."  
North took a step back then scratched under his beard; "Hmm..."  
He looked over at a shelf and took out a Russian Wooden Doll that was there.  
"Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big and intimidating." North started to walk over to his desk and I followed right beside; "But if you get to know me a little well, go on."  
He handed me the Russian Doll as I leaned against the table that was there.  
I looked down at the doll and popped the top off; "You are down right jolly?"  
"Yes but not_ just_ jolly!"  
I popped the new layer's top off.  
"I am also mysterious."  
I looked up at North then back down at the doll while taking another top off.  
"And fearless..."  
I removed the palmed sized doll out of the other cases.  
"And caring..."  
As I took the last topping off I dipped the last doll into North's hands.  
"And at my Center..."  
I looked at the little doll; "There's a tiny wooden baby?"  
North handed me the doll; "Look closer, what do you see?"  
I did as I was told and looked closer that the doll, stuttering slightly on what I should say, I sighed; "You have big eyes."  
"Yes! Big eyes, very big! Because they are full of the wonder. That is my center, it is what I was born with, eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world!"  
North placed his hand on my back as we walked out of his office to see all the toys flying around the air; "And what I protect in Children, it is what makes me a Guardian. It is my Center. What is yours?"  
I looked down at the floor with the doll still in my hand.  
"I don't know..."  
I looked up at North who gave a small smile then held my hand while wrapping my fingers around the doll.  
"You will find your center eventually, for now. Keep baby doll."  
I smiled then put the baby doll into my pocket.  
North patted my shoulder then walked off to where the other Guardians were, I stayed just where I was standing. I looked over at the toys that were flying as I sighed and let my head hang low.  
_I don't have a center... Your wasting your time Guardians... I'm not like you._  
I heard a buzzing as I lifted my head to see a toy wooden plane flying towards me, I put my hand up infront of my face and turned the toy around gently to not break it.  
"Hey that kinda looks like fun..." I smiled then hopped over the edge and flew over to a flying squid toy, I touched the top of it.  
"Jiggley." I laughed then sat down ontop of it as it flew around the Workshop. Eventually flying past the other Guardians as I waved; "Hi!" I laughed as the others stood there laughing.  
"I found a new ride!" I held my arm up and pointed towards the globe; "Charge!" I giggled then layed down on the squid, letting my feet over the edge of it as it peacefully flew through the air.  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
"She sure seems to be having a lot of fun, but why is she saying she doesn't want to be a Guardian?"  
_I think I could get used to having another teenager around here to hang with._  
**_-Bunnymund's POV-_**  
"Eh, if little McFly doesn't want to be a Guardian I say that we just leave her alone then."  
_I really couldn't care less about the girl she just seemed like trouble..._  
**_-Tooth's POV-_**  
"Oh don't be that way Bunny. I'm sure she would make a great Guardian!"  
_Yay Finally! Another Guardian Girl that I can have sleep over's with! Paint nails with! Talk Gossip! Oh she would be so much fun to hang out with!_  
**_-North's POV-_**  
"Maybe but she doesn't even know about her center. That is what worries me."  
_She is a child herself, great company for Jack and Tooth if she joins, not so much Bunny. Easter is still not as important as Christmas._  
**_-Sandy's POV-_**  
_Oh I wish I could actually tell them what I would want to say, I think she would be too much of a troublemaker, just like Jack was but he turned out okay... Maybe she could too?_  
**_-Ivy's POV-_**  
I turned to lay on my stomach as I floated around the workshop.  
_When I get the chance I need to leave... I've always been on my own for the past 200 years, it's so weird to finally be able to talk to people specially if there the ones that keep the children happy... I mean yeah I give them some qualities to there personalities that make them special but I can't give out presents, make snow days, give quaters out in exchange for teeth, no Easter Egg hunts, and I can't make children have pleasent dreams..._  
I sighed looked over at the Guardians who were still watching me.  
"The guy in the Moon choose me. Why?" I asked them; "I mean you guys are so awesome and I'm just... Me."  
"You may just be you but Manny created you into a Guardian because he believes in everyone."  
I huffed then pulled my hood over my head as I stood up on the flying squid.  
"Well I can't create Snow, Give Money, or Presents, or even Easter Eggs and I surely can't give kids dreams. So, I'll see you around Guardians. I honestly, wish you all the best of luck." I waved then flew out of the skylight and headed for just some random place really... I didn't know where I was, or where I was actually going. I just didn't want to be there anymore, nor was I really needed there...  
**_-Normal POV back at the Workshop-_**  
"Everyone! to the sleigh!" North shouted while running to the Elevator as the others followed behind.  
Going down the Elevator the Yeti's called out the Reindeer that were all hooked up to the sleigh.  
"Oh no! I am not riding in some old wooden sl-..." Bunnymund watched as the sleigh came out, it was basically the most badass thing that North owned.  
While everyone hopped on Bunny poked the sleigh with his foot; "Y'know North I think I would prefer my rabbit holes..."  
Jack huffed then pulled Bunny onto the sleigh.  
"Buckle up!" North laughed.  
"Wait where are the bloody seatbelt's mate?!"  
"It's just a expression." North flicked on the reins as the sleigh went sliding through the tunnels.  
Midway through the tunnel North flicked on the thruster's then turned back to the others; "I hope you like the loop-di-loop!"  
Bunny covered his mouth; "Yeah well I hope you like carrots."  
Sandy raised his hands up in the air with a huge smile on his face as they made it outside then launching off the wooden board they were flying through the air.  
"So which way do you think she went?" Tooth looked around trying to find Ivy.  
"Jack, go look up ahead for Ivy." North looked back at Jack who nodded and flew way up ahead when he seen her sitting ontop of a tree.  
Waving over to North and the others Jack slowly flew over to Ivy.  
"Don't even try Snowcone." She snapped at him before he could even make a noise.  
"Sorry just, North really believes that you have something special in you. I mean it's not that the other's don't feel that way either it's just Manny talks to North the most..."  
Ivy sighed then stood up and faced Jack.  
"Get me my memories and I'll do anything you guys wish."  
"Your memories, alright well those would be at Tooth Palace, that's easy enough."  
Jack smiled as the sleigh came around as Ivy flew up into the air and landed in the sleigh, Jack followed right behind and landed beside North.  
"We gotta go to Tooth Palace."  
"What for?"  
Ivy stood up and sat on the back edge of the sleigh while looking at the ground below.  
"You get me my memories, I'll join you guys but only then."  
"Alright! To Tooth Palace! Now... Where is that teleporter crystal..."  
As North searched his pocket's Ivy stood up; "Hey Bunny, I heard you screaming from the tunnel by the way but relax and enjoy the view you kangaroo."  
Ivy laughed and looked around as the ground when she was hit in the head by one of his boomer-rangs, getting the clever idea she pretended to fall off; "AH!"  
Then laying calmly down on one of the landing trackers she seen Bunny's eyes poke over; "And that's what can happen if you use your boomer-rangs!" She shouted then hoped back into the sleigh.  
"AH HA! Here it is! Now, to Tooth Palace!" North laughed and threw the crystal ahead as they went through the portal, landing themselves up in the clouds.  
"Wait what's that up ahead?" Ivy stood up and gently climbed ontop of the reindeer's backs to see closer when a piece of ribbon flew by her face.  
"Oh no! My fairies!" Tooth gasped as North flicked on the reins.  
**_-Ivy's POV-_**  
I flew off the sleigh and towards the crowd of ribbons that were surrounding the baby teeth and disappearing the next second. I looked over and seen a Baby Tooth flying away from some ribbon and I stretched over and burned the ribbon, putting the baby tooth in my pocket I flew over towards the palace as the Guardians took care of the other ribbon. As I flew inside I looked around, nothing was in there, no baby teeth, it was so quiet.  
As I landed down on a platform I sighed but just as I was about to fly back to help a large bit of ribbon wrapped around me, causing me to fall down onto my back.  
Looking up I seen Red standing above me; "How can a Guardian get herself so easily trapped like this? Maybe you were right... You aren't a Guardian at all but you can burn my ribbon without ease so that's why I covered this one in water."  
I struggled as much as I could while I being rolled over to the edge of the platform but I couldn't burn it, I wasn't strong enough.  
"Goodbye, Violet." Red laughed then kicked me over the edge of the platform, I turned myself in mid air to see the ground below me getting closer and no Guardians nearby to save me.  
So I did what anyone else would do...  
I screamed like crazy; "OH MY GOD! AHHH!"  
**_Thud!_**  
"Nggh..." I groaned as my body bounced off the ground slightly.  
The ribbon around me only tightened to make things worse as I coughed and tried to catch my breathe I seen up above, Red disappearing into ribbon.  
"This... Is just not my day..." I layed down at the bottom of the area when I seen the sleigh fly in.  
"Where is she?" I heard Bunny's voice, he sounded worried.  
"Down here!" I shouted then coughed and tried to catch my breathe again.  
I seen the Guardians heads poking over the sleigh as it landed, then looking and seeing them jump down to where I was.  
"Need a little help?" Jack smirked down at me as I nodded.  
North chuckled along with the others as they started to untie me. I layed down on the ground, on my stomach as the ribbon was finally removed.  
"How did this happen Ivy?" Tooth kneeled down to my face and lifted it up with her hands.  
I groaned then let my head rest against her hand; "I'm sorry Tooth... I couldn't... Stop Red..." My eyes were starting to shut when I heard a little squeking coming from my pocket, as I reached my hand down and took Baby Tooth out, Tooth let go of my head as it hit the ground.  
"Ouf..." I felt so broken... So useless... I just didn't want to move until I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me up to my feet but was again lifted up and carried like a 5 year old that was late for bedtime.  
"You may not say your a Guardian but you did protect one Baby Tooth."  
I hid my face into the blue hoodie as my hands dropped to my sides, the cold arms wrapped just underneath my legs, then I hooked my feet together behind Jack's back.  
While being carried over to the painting that was on the rock Tooth picked up a cannister that had fallen.  
"Hey... Ivy, look. Your teeth."  
I looked over as I reached for the cannister but all the energy in me was drained; "Just... Hold onto it Tooth... I trust you with it." I smiled slightly as Jack jumped to move his hands so that I wouldn't fall.  
"Ouch..." I whimped.  
I watched over Jack's shoulder as Bunnymund walked over to me and grabbed my chin; "Ei, your don't seem to be doing so well there Ivy. Ya' feelin' alright?"  
I shrugged; "Been better, been worse I suppose..."  
Jack flew up towards the sleigh and layed me down on the seats; "Your going to be just fine, you just got the wind knocked out of you okay?"  
I nodded then closed my eyes as I felt the sleigh shake and something cold laying ontop of me.  
I kept my eyes closed but I knew what or... Who, was laying ontop of me...  
"Frostbite why are you laying on her mate?"  
"Trying to bring her fever down."  
I heard North laughing; "Jack, she makes fire. She is always warm."  
Jack sighed but stayed laying on me, which wasn't really that comfortable considering he was FREEZING cold!  
As the sleigh was taking off I groaned from being moved, I opened my eyes and right away pushed Jack off of me and onto the floor; "Your freezing cold! It's like someone's getting hugged by a freaking ice burg!" I shouted at him as he stood up.  
_Oh I feel like an asshole now..._  
"Your right, I should have just left you to rest." Jack turned around, and stood up at front beside North.  
I huffed then looked over the edge of the sleigh, everyone was pretty quiet the entire way back until the sleigh ride through the tunnels came...  
"Oh god! Your about to be seeing my entire lunch in a minute!" I shouted while holding onto the seat and closing my eyes.  
After the whole loop-di-loop I layed on the floor of the sleigh, trying not to vomit as I felt like I was a walk corpse.  
"Did I ever... mention to you guys... that I hate this sleigh..."  
"I know how you feel shelia."  
I rolled over onto my back as the sleigh came to a stop; "Uggh..." I groaned then I felt my feet getting pulled; "Hey why am I movin- Wah! Ouf." One of the Yeti's through me onto the ground in-order so that they could fix up the sleigh.  
"Okay now I just gotta say... Did I ever mention that I hate those furballs!" I stood up and threw a fireball at one of the Yeti's, sadly it missed and hit the wall behind it...  
"Be nice to Yeti's, they don't know any better." North and the others got onto the elevator as I joined on in complete silence...  
_I wonder if they have a gun here that I can use to shoot my kneecaps out with..._  
As the elevator door opened I took off looking in each room for a gun.  
Poking my head out of one room I looked over at the Guardians; "Hey... This is probably a really weird question but uhm... Do you guys have a gun somewhere around here?"  
"Uhm why do you want a gun?"  
"Oh you know... Just wanna shoot myself in the kneecaps." I smiled politely over at them as they all raised there eyebrow at me.  
"How about... You come take a look... At your memories?" Tooth smiled as I walked over and took the canister out of her hands gently.  
I looked at the face that was on the side; "Was that me?"  
Tooth nodded as I smiled; "I had black hair, and brown eyes... I used to be normal."  
As I brushed the lid of the canister I was just about to open it when something caught my sense of hearing; "Wait."  
"What is it?" Tooth questioned me as I passed the canister to her and took out my staff and walked over to the ledge where the control panel is.  
"Someone's in here." I looked around then flew up to the globe while extending my staff out.  
"Ivy your going crazy." Jack flew over as I aimed my staff at him.  
"I'm not crazy! I do hear someone!"  
"It's the elves!"  
I was getting pissed so I pushed Jack away from me and held my ears; "Stop it!" I shouted while sitting down on the globe.  
_T-The water... She put on the ribbon... It's messing with my head!_  
I closed my eyes and held my hands over my ears when I felt a small hand patting my back, I opened my eyes and seen Tooth sitting there, holding the canister out to me.  
"Here, it might help..." She whispered as she placed the canister in my hands went I held them out to take it.  
"Keep Jack Frost away from me. He messes with my head as well..." I whispered to Tooth as I touched the canister, it started to shimmer and before I knew it...


	4. Chapter 3:Who am I really?

**_-Ivy POV or normal POv since she's watching her flashback and not in it...idfk...-_**  
I was sitting in a tree infront of a house as I climbed down and landed on the ground, walking through the door of the house that was closed I seen a woman in the kitchen cooking then I turned to hear someone coming down the stairs.  
"Hey mom! I'm going to play outside with my friends!"  
_Is that me?_ I walked closer and looked at the person's face as they headed out the door with two other people following behind her.  
_I had a mother? And... Wait who are those two people? My friends? Sisters? Burglers!?_  
I laughed slightly then stopped as the three went off towards a creek, I walked right beside who I thought was me when I noticed a white hair boy making a ice slide down the hill.  
_Jack? He was here?_  
I raised my eyebrow then flew down to the bottom of the hill where I seen someone had fallen down the hole.  
Then someone taking out a flashlight and going down the hole.  
_I'm going down, this dark hole... To save someone!_  
I smiled then flew down and reached the bottom, I crawled inside and found the little girl crying but I couldn't do anything to I sat there and waited for when I came down to rescue the girl. After a few minutes I seen the flashlight drop down but not too long after that I seen my feet at the end of the tunnel when I watched myself crawl in and pull the little girl out of the hole.  
"Way to go me!" I crawled out of the hole and flew up to wait to see how I was treated by the others; "So this is why I was choosen? I saved a kid?"  
I waited then seen me and the little girl come out of the hole, I sat on the edge of the hole when the kids left with the little girl.  
"Hey good job sport." I laughed but I was still invisible...  
I seen some older kids walking over and before I knew it I was falling down the hole.  
"NO! Why would you do such a thing!" I screamed while flying down after me.  
I stopped flying when I heard a whisper in my ear;_ 'Your name was Violet Johnes.'_  
**_-Violet's POV at the North Pole-_**  
I opened my eyes and gasped, looking around I was sitting on the globe still, Tooth was right beside me as I looked at her; "Did you see that?!" I smiled.  
She shook her head as I grabbed her shoulders; "I had a family! I had a mother! I had 2 sisters! I saved a little girl that was trapped down in a hole!" I let go of her and jumped off the globe while flying around workshop.  
"I had a family! Woohoo!" I laughed then landed ontop of a flying squid.  
"So you had a family?" Jack raised his eyebrow while flying over to me.  
"Yes I did! ...I did..." Tears filled up my eyes as I wiped the tears away.  
"Well that's good that you atleast had one, now you know that you were loved."  
"I had a name too..."  
"Oh? What was it?" North raised his eyebrow over at me.  
"I don't want to say..."  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't!" I shouted at Jack and North; "I just want to be alone so no following me in a sleigh, no flying after me. No nothing just leave me alone." And with that I flew down to the sleigh area and escaped through the tunnels.  
I didn't know how to react to the fact that I did have a family and that there dead... I mean I couldn't possibly find out more about me now. All the history I have with me is in this cannister...  
_How the hell did I get the name Ivy then..._  
I flew out of the tunnels and looked up at the moon, groaned then flew off.  
Where was I going? I don't know.  
Why was I leaving the Guardians behind? No idea.  
Did I really want to leave that place or is this just you acting out? Probably...  
_That woman though... Red! She knew about my past! She knew my name! How?_  
I scratched the back of my head while flying and while I wasn't paying attention I flew directly into a tree and fell to the ground.  
Opening my eyes I rubbed my forehead and got up off the ground; "Okay I blame myself for that." I took off again only this time actually watching where I was going...  
_I wonder where I could find Red? Ribbon Factory maybe? No... Too obvious... Eh... Hell would I know..._  
I huffed then continued to fly towards whatever land I could find.  
**_-Normal POV at the North Pole-_**  
"North she said not to go after her mate."  
"I know but if she is alone then Red could get her, she is only hope for us."  
"Who ever said she was our only hope? She's just a ignorant little child!" Jack shouted over at North.  
"She is Guardian. You do not speak to her that way."  
"I've been a Guardian longer than she has! She shouldn't have pushed me on the sleigh!"  
Bunny laughed; "Well you did lay on her Frostbite."  
Jack sighed then rubbed his forehead; "Did I not explain this already that I was just trying to cool her down and to be nice."  
"Oh I doubt that you were being nice, mate. I think your devloping a little crush towards her."  
"Shut up you furry kangaroo..." Jack groaned and sat down on the squid that was flying around.  
"Oi." Bunny curled his fist at Jack who rolled his eyes.  
"What has gotten into you guys, you two never fight." Tooth flew in between them and looked at each of them.  
"He acused me of having a crush on that little brat."  
"Then why did you sleep on her?"  
Jack completely lost it, he stood up and shouted at Bunny; "Because I was there when she died! I was trying to be nice! It's the least I could have done when I just watched her fall and die in the hole! So just shut your mouth Bunny!"  
Bunny went completely silent as did everyone else, they'd have never seen Jack this angry at anyone before...  
**_..._**  
**_-Violet's POV a few hours later-_**  
I flew down and sat ontop of a house, crossing my legs I looked around at the area.  
"Wait a second..." I looked over to my left and see the creek, looking down at the house I reconigzed it; "Well that was kind of a lucky guess..." I laughed then flew inside through the open window.  
Everything was so changed in the room...  
It was painted dark blue, black bed against the wall along with pictures all over the walls.  
As I walked over I looked at one of the pictures it was of the Guardians; "Hm. Well that's kinda interesting. Must be a little kid." I laughed then heard the door opening, I dived into the closet that was near me as I heard a few people walking inside.  
I sighed then flew back out of the closet as I knew they couldn't see me, I looked over to see 3 teens, all male.  
_Why does he have pictures of the Guardians up in his room then?_  
I raised my eyebrow and sat ontop of the desk that was there when I noticed something...  
One of them was looking at me.  
My eyes widened as I got up off the desk and walked over to the side, his eyes still following me.  
"Hey Sam what are you looking at?" One of the guys asked the one who could see me.  
"Do you guys not see her?" He pointed at me as I jumped back.  
They looked where his finger pointed then shook there heads; "Your going crazy bro."  
"No I'm not! How do you not see her!?" Sam walked over to me and tried grabbing my shirt when I flew up and layed up against the roof.  
"Hey! Get down from there!" He shouted at me while underneath me as I shook my head.  
"Sam! Who are you talking to?" He turned his back and looked at the others then grabbing them and pushing them out of his room then out of the house.  
I took the chance to hide underneath his bed as I wasn't going to leave, not until I explored my house or... Old house I should say...  
I heard the door slam shut then feet walking around the room; "You can come out now. I wanna know who you are."  
I stayed silent.  
"Alright then, let's play a game of Hide and Seek. I'll try to find you."  
I watched his feet pass by the bed and go over to the closet, opening it he found nothing because I was under the bed.  
"Hm, not in the closet, eh?" I seen his feet coming over to the bed, then I seen his knee and hand.  
_Oh no._  
Then his face poked through when he smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me out I layed on the ground.  
"So who are you?" He looked down at me as I stayed silent.  
"Are you a mute?"  
I shook my head as I got up and took a step away from the kid.  
"My name's Sam, what's yours?"  
"How can you see me?" I whispered.  
"Well why wouldn't I be able to?"  
"Because your so old! What are you? 14? 15?"  
"Actually 18."  
My eyes widen as I threw my hands through my hair; "Oh your even older than I thought! How can you even see me! This is not happening. I'm having a conversation with myself or something!"  
"Uhm... Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"  
I stopped and put my hands to my sides; "No no. I'm fine! Haha... Uhm... Can I take a look through your house please?"  
Sam raised his eyebrow; "Why?"  
"Because I don't take no for an answer." I flew up and went right through the wall and into the other room which was painted pink, everything just pink when the door swung open.  
"How did you do that!?" He shouted at me as I looked around the room.  
"It's easy, been doing it for over 200 years. Now! Who were the previous owners of this house?"  
"My parents?"  
"Then before that?"  
"My grandparents?"  
I sat down on the bed facing him and jestered my hand for him to continue.  
"Then my great grandparents? Then some family that sold my great grandparents the house. Why did you want to know?"  
I stood up and walked over to Sam; "Because, your great grandparents bought this house from my parents after I died."  
"Wait a second. So what your some ghost?"  
"Not completely." I laughed then tapped his head to get rid of the troubled personality of his.  
"Now I'm no ghost, you know of Santa and all them?"  
"The protectors of Children yes."  
I smiled then walked out of the room and went down the stairs.  
"So wait your some kind of protector too?"  
I looked back and laughed; "Nope. Just some crazy person that changes kids personalities."  
"So your a bad person then?"  
I stopped half way down the stairs and sighed; "You could say that..."  
"What do you mean 'You could say that'? Are you a bad person or not?"  
I continued to walk down the stairs when I reached the bottom I seen Sam walking down the stairs; "I'd say I'm both, that's all."  
As I walked through the living room then through the kitchen I noticed no one was home; "You live here alone?"  
"No I have family, there just all out at the fair nearby."  
I smiled then looked at a picture of the family together on the fridge; "How come your not there at the fair?"  
Sam walked over to me and looked at the picture; "Just didn't want to go." He shrugged.  
"Well I wanna go. I haven't been to a fair in... Give or take 154 years?"  
"Woah. Your really old." He laughed as I shoved him to the ground and walked over him over to the door.  
"Well I doubt I would be able to find anything here that belonged to my family so, it was nice meeting you Sam. Oh and, the others. Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost. There all real. Well... The Easter Bunny looks more like a Kangaroo but that's besides the point!" I laughed then walked through the door, looking outside I heard the slight noise of the fair's carnival music playing.  
_Go to the hole or to the Carnival... Which one's closer? Ehm... Hole it is then to go have some fun on the rides._  
I started to walk off towards the creek when I heard a door slam behind me and someone running over beside me.  
"So they really are real?" Sam huffed while catching his breathe.  
"Yep. All of them." I continued to walk as we progressively got closer to the creek.  
"Can I meet them? Just to know if they really are real?"  
I sighed; "No. I promised myself I would not be going back there any time soon."  
Sam grabbed my arm which caused me to stop walking; "Why not!?"  
"Kid if you stopped following me and just left me alone then maybe they would come to you instead of you being a brat!" I shouted then pulled my arm away.  
While walking away I slid down the hill that went down to the creek, I looked up and around the area when I seen that the hole had a tombstone on it. I walked over and fell to my knees infront of it...  
_So this is my grave... I can't believe it... I am just some ghost._  
I leaned over and brushed the dirt away from the label and read it.  
_'In Memory of Violet Johnes who slipped down this hole after saving the life of Jenna Histua._  
_July 29th, 1820 - September 15th 1837'_  
"Is this your grave?"  
I heard a voice from behind me as I nodded.  
"Even though you called me a brat I've been through worse in Highschool, but come on. You said you haven't been to the fair in a long time..."  
I looked over in the corner of my eye to see a hand stretching out, I took it and got up off my knees but was pulled into a hug by Sam.  
My body went stiff as this was in such a long time that anyone has actually hugged me...  
"You don't seem like a bad person... Just more or less like a hopeless protector."  
I groaned slightly then hugged Sam back once I was able to move my muscles again.  
"I may be hopeless but atleast I'm not a brat."  
"Wanna make a bet?" My eyes widened as I turned my head around to see Jack sitting in a tree.  
"Jack if anyone's the worse brat of them all here, it's got to be you." I hissed at him as Sam let go and ran over to the tree he was in.  
"So your Jack Frost?"  
"The one and only. I seen you have met my not so lovely..." Jack looked over at me; "Hey what are you to me anyways?"  
"I'm just an acquaintance."  
"What she said." Jack laughed then hoped down from the tree as Sam shook his hand.  
"Wow this is so cool that I'm talking with you! Hey, that girl and I were going to head to the fair, would you want to come with us?"  
I groaned then rolled my eyes while crossing my arms together.  
"Sure and she hasn't told you her name?"  
"No?"  
"Well that makes two of us kiddo." Jack smiled then ruffled Sam's hair as he huffed.  
"I'm not a kiddo..."  
I coughed then cleared my throat; "Can we just go please?"  
The two nodded as I headed up the hill, the entire time that we walked towards the fair those two were always in the background talking with each other like they were already Best Friends...  
Once entering Sam had to pay to get a wristband for the fair for the entire day as Jack and I just walked on through without needing one mostly because we were invisible to everyone but Sam...  
"So which ride do you two wanna go on first?"  
Sam looked back at both Jack and I as I scratched the back of my head and looked around.  
"What about the Ferris Wheel?" I pointed out as Jack huffed.  
"I'm not going on that death trap."  
"Fine then 'tKnowHowToHaveFun. Sam and I will just go on it." I laughed then grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him in line to the Ferris Wheel.  
Thankfully it wasn't too busy as we both got into a seat within the minute, I sat on the left, Sam sat on the right of the seat when it started to lift up.  
"So what's it been like to actually be alive for so many years?"  
"That's kinda tough to answer... I would say that it kinda sucks. Like imagine being ignored for one whole day."  
"Yeah that's easy, it happened a lot to me at school."  
"Well imagine 200 years of that because no one believed in you..."  
Sam went silent then sighed; "I can't even imagine the loneliness of it... Specially with someone as cool as you."  
I laughed; "You said I was cool, can I get that in writing?"  
Sam chuckled then looked over the edge of his seat then sat back quickly with a look on his face of dizziness.  
"Afraid of heights?" I laughed and patted his back as he nodded; "Then why did you want to come on this ride? I would have gone it by myself."  
"Well that would have been rude of me. I'm a gentlemen."  
"Really... Your a kid at heart." I looked over my side of the seat as we were at the top of the Ferris Wheel when it stopped, now Sam was really freaking out.  
"Why did we stop!? Are we going to be stuck up here forever!? Oh god we're gonna die up here! I knew I shouldn't have come on this ride..." He sunk down into his seat as I was nearly dying with laughter.  
"Relax Sam... Jeez your gonna give yourself a heart-attack if you panic so much, it's just stopped because there loading more people onto the seats."  
Silence.  
And the ride stayed silent as Sam and I got off the ride, walking back over to where Jack was he looked kinda sad in a way.  
I sighed then corssed my arms, making sure I kept so eye contact with Jack when Sam grabbed both our arms and dragged us towards a ride.  
"Sam what are you even doing!?" I shouted.  
"Shut up and both of you close your eyes."  
I huffed then seen Jack smile and close his eyes so I closed mine as well.  
After a few minutes I felt Sam let go of ours arms; "Open your eyes."  
He whispered then ran, I opened my eyes and seen we were in a Fun House, specifically in the Wacky Mirror's spection.  
"Well this is kinda funny." I looked behind me to see Jack playing in one of the mirrors.  
"You look like a idiot..." I groaned then walked past a Mirror that made me seem so tall. I stopped walking and looking at the mirror.  
"Oh please, what are you? A Giraffe?" Jack laughed as I sighed and facepalmed.  
"Well atleast I didn't look like an idiot in mine."  
I watched as Jack went over to a mirror that required two people to stand in it to make it work; "Hey Ivy, come here."


	5. Chapter 4:Fair Fun

_**-Violet's POV-**_  
I sighed then walked over, standing right beside Jack. The mirror took a quick picture of us then showed up on the entire width of it a merge picture of both Jack and I together.  
Brown Hair with White Highlights. Average Height. One striking blue eye along with a dull colored blue eye with some gold shimers in it. Purple sweater on.  
_Wow it actually looks kinda... Cute? WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!?_  
I jumped back slightly then held my forehead for a minute when I seen Jack getting a picture printed out of the merge photo.  
"What are you even doing Jack..."  
"Hey the merge looked cool, I wanna show the others."  
I smiled slightly then placed my hands in my pockets as I walked away and went to another 'couples' mirror.  
"Jack come test this one out with me." I stood infront of the mirror and flicked through the settings. It had the merge setting, face messer, tint, and others.  
I clicked the random as Jack came over and gave me the picture to hold onto, I looked down at it then put it in my pocket.  
As Jack stood beside me the mirror did a full body scan this time and took a while longer to upload up on the mirror but when it did...  
_Oh dear god what setting did I click?!_  
I watched as an animation popped up on screen, it was of both Jack and I playing in a tree as kids, hanging out at a sundae parlor when we're teens, getting married when we were adults...  
"OKAY!" I shouted then smacked the controls which then broke the machine.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Jack laughed then nudged my arm as I slapped him quickly.  
"You idiot! No I wasn't! I just clicked the random button! God... Retard." I groaned then marched out of the Fun House with Jack walking behind me and rubbing his cheek.  
"You didn't need to slap me..." He pouted as we stepped out and met up with Sam.  
"Yes I did, your an idiot. You deserved it."  
Sam raised his eyebrow then sighed; "What happened..."  
"She slapped me." Jack laughed behind me as I elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Did that and I just did that too." I looked back to see Jack laying on the ground in the fetal postion while holding his stomach.  
"Wow uhm... You two seem to hate each other..."  
I shruged then scratched the back of me head; "That's a Yes and No kinda thing."  
Sam kneeled down to Jack and helped him stand up beside me as we all went walking around again.  
Once making it to a huge clearing of the fair Jack slapped me on the shoulder and ran screaming back at me; "Your it!"  
"Ugh... Idiot... Stay here Sam..." I sighed then took off running after Jack.  
Running around tents, sliding underneath rides when Jack hopped into a cart for a Ride on Horror House. I groaned then flew over and landed in the seat beside him as we went through the doors.  
"You are seriously the biggest idiot ever."  
Jack laughed then watched around at the things around us the flashed and popped out.  
Nothing really seemed to faze him, while I was basically wanting to crawl out of my own skin at seeing everything I looked over to my right and seen a Mask jump out, causing me to scream and I ducked my head into Jack's chest.  
"Your not afraid of that mask are you?"  
I felt a hand being placed on my back as I sat back up; "It just popped out is all... I didn't see it coming..."  
I huffed then felt the hand trail down to my waist and pull me closer to Jack.  
"I'll protect you from the scary masks." He laughed as I groaned but leaned against him while looking at everything.  
Half way through the ride it seemed to be fairly quiet in this area so to break the silence...  
"Violet Johnes." I whispered.  
"What?"  
"My name. It's Violet Johnes, it's what it says on my gravestone."  
I smiled as something jumped out and scared me, I screamed and wrapped my arms around Jack for a hug as I seen a flash go off.  
"Nice name for such a scared girl."  
I rolled my eyes then let go of Jack; "Please tell me this ride is done..."  
"Hey cmon it's fun! Besides, it got you to tell me what your name was."  
"I was going to say it eventually but I just didn't feel like saying at the North Pole."  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't worry I wont hold it against you... Much."  
"Hey!" I laughed as the doors for the exit of the ride opened.  
Jumping out of my seat I ran out of the area with Jack behind me who was laughing.  
"Stop laughing, god you sound like a Hyena!"  
"Hey I'm sorry but your screams are funny!"  
I facepalmed then found Sam standing right where we left him; "Sorry about that Sam."  
"Eh it's okay. I don't mind."  
I smiled then from behind my cheeks were grabbed.  
"Aw man Sam you should have heard Violet screaming in the Horror house! It was so funny! She sounded like such a little kid!"  
I slapped Jack's arms away when it was time for my revenge.  
"Well Jack I really must repay you from saving me from those masks." I smiled then wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands trailed behind my waist.  
"And what will my payment be?" Jack smirked at me as I leaned to his ear and whispered a few seductive things before kneeing him in the crotch and watched as he fell down onto the ground.  
"That's your payment for saying that my screams are like a little girl." I laughed and walked over to Sam who was trying to hold back his laughter.  
"That was not nice!" Jack screamed at me in a high pitched voice when both Sam and I burst out laughing.  
"Jack you sound like a girl!" Sam was wiping tears from his eyes while laughing as I fell onto the ground and held my stomach from laughing too much.  
As I was calming my laughter down I heard in the distance a little girl screaming, I stood up and looked around as Jack got up slowly behind me.  
"Who do you think just screamed?" Sam started walking as I grabbed his arm and moved him over to Jack.  
"You two stay here and please for the love of god don't do anything stupid..." I sighed.  
"Well where are you going?"  
"If it's Red, I can handle her. If it's just a little kid being a brat well then not my issue, so if I don't come back within the next... 30 minutes. Then I'm probably not coming back at all." I took off running towards the source of the scream, jumping over benches, little dogs who barked at me, then finally seeing the little girl standing beside the ferris wheel.  
_She's all alone? Why isn't anyone helping her?_  
I walked over and kneeled down; "Little girl? Can you hear me sweetie?"  
The little girl turned to me and nodded; "Yes I can ma'am. Can you help me find my mommy?"  
I smiled then took her hand; "Of course. Where did you lose her?"  
The little girl pointed over to where some game tents were set up as she started to walk, dragging me behind her.  
"Are you sure your mommy is over here sweetie?" I looked down at the girl as she giggled.  
"Yes I'm sure."  
I shrugged then continued to walk until we made to the back of one of the tents where I seen Red standing there.  
"Aah. Good girl, now how have you been feeling since you dropped that long height? Did you enjoy it?" Red laughed as I felt my wrists getting binded along with my feet when I looked down I seen the girl had disappeared into Ribbon...  
"You set me up!" I shouted while trying to get my wrists undone.  
"Indeed, I did. I used your love for children to get you here so that I can finally destroy you. Or better yet... I can get the Guardians to come save you, then destroy them all at once. Now how does that sound sweetheart?"  
I growled; "Your sick."  
"Oh in the head maybe but your about to become sick all together. I seen how you react with water that gets into your system, so again. Water on the ribbon."  
My eyes widen as I looked behind me and down at my wrists which I could slowly see my skin reacting to the water.  
"Hurts doesn't it. Such a shame for you, the thing that people thrive off of is the thing that kills you."  
I looked back over at Red... There was now three of them, all spinning around;  
"Y-You'll never... Wuh..." I tried taking a step to steady but myself but only tripped and fell to the ground.  
"Oh looks like the water's already working. Amazing, now this part will be even easier."  
I felt sick to my stomach as I closed my eyes, trying to get my wrists undone from the ribbon all it did was make them tighter, and causing almost unbearable pain to shoot through my system.  
"Sweetie you can't be dying just yet. We haven't gotten to the fun part!"  
I felt more ribbon surrounding me and pull me down into the ground when I opened my eyes I was some where new...  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
"Do you think she's okay Jack?"  
I groaned as my crotch still hurt; "Yeah... I'm sure she's just fine. She's a fighter..."  
"You know that from experience?" Sam laughed as I rolled my eyes.  
As Sam and I waited around the area for the 30 minutes I started to get really worried.  
"Okay it's been 30 minutes... Where is she?" Sam looked around the area.  
"Dunno... Maybe she's still helping the kid?"  
_Or something else happened..._  
"Do you think we should get the others?" Sam looked over at me as I nodded.  
"Oh yeah."  
I grabbed onto Sam's wrist tightly and took off into the sky, heading towards the North Pole as quickly as I possibly could.  
**_-Violet's POV-_**  
I looked down at the ground.  
_Well... My feet aren't on the ground so..._  
I sighed then looked up to see I was tied up into a cacun of ribbon; "God dammit..."  
I struggled as much as I could until I seen Red standing underneath me.  
"It won't work sweetheart. If anything it'll get tighter if you struggle so I'm sure you don't want to squish yourself to death."  
I growled down at her and spit on her forehead; "Bullzie!" I laughed slightly as the ribbon got tighter.  
"Ignorant child. I still control the ribbon around here, so next time you do something stupid like that again I will not hesitate to kill you."  
"Well you ignorant incompant fool of an adult, I would just like the say that..." I smirked down at her; "I couldn't give a single damn."  
Red giggled; "You think your some tough cookie, eh? Well that's very funny because I've learned from what my uncle has taught me before your Guardians killed him. I've even created up my own nightmare dust, only instead of black. It's red."  
"So what's your point you walking period stain."  
"My point is that I can sense your fear. Your afraid of a lot of things sweetie."  
I groaned; "Nope. Fearless!"  
"Oh really, then why are you so afraid of being forgotten? Why were you so afraid of the Guardians knowing your name? You already are forgotten, only a handful of children know about you, and that number is coming close to zero."  
My eyes widened as I struggled to get out of the ribbon again.  
"Exactly, your afraid of death right now, you don't want to die. Let me list off your fears just so I can hear you confirm them all. Being forgotten. Becoming a Guardian and failing. Not having anyone else in your life to care about you. Dying in the hands of me. Oh this is a interesting one... Your afraid of Jack Frost. Am I correct?"  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted and whinced from the ribbon getting tighter, to the point of almost making me breathless.  
"Am I correct sweetheart?"  
I sighed; "Yes... I'm afraid okay! I'm afraid of all of those things!"  
Red laughed underneath me then walked away down a hallway.  
_Where the hell is she going! Am I just gonna hang here?! ...What kind of question is that? Of course I am..._  
As I snaked my hand through my pocket I grabbed my staff.  
This might work actually...  
I moved my hand around it then found the button, clicking it the staff expanded out but I also felt a sharp shooting pain go through my stomach.  
Looking down I seen blood dripping down through the ribbon and onto the ground below, retracting my staff and putting it back into my pocket I felt my stomach...  
_God dammit... Smooth moves idiot! You just freaking stabbed yourself right through the stomach so NOW if you don't die from the ribbon, your most likely gonna die from bleeding out. Good job Violet... Good god damn job..._  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
Flying through the skylight of the North Poles roof I landed down with Sam infront of the Guardians.  
"Who is this?" North looked over at Sam.  
"Look guys, no time. Violet... I mean Ivy's gone missing." I huffed at them as they all looked at each other.  
"My name's Sam by the way..."  
"Nice to meet ya mate, but Frostbite how can you be so sure that McFly went missing?" Bunnymund walked over to me as I explained the situation to them.  
**_..._**  
"To the sleigh!" North shouted while running along with everyone following behind, even Sam.  
Getting into the elevator, everyone actually looked like they were worrying, here's me thinking they all hated Violet's guts...  
Once the elevator doors opened it was like a stampede, I even nearly got trampled as North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy all got out almost at once.  
I groaned then lifted Sam up into the sleigh as I sat down beside him, and without a moment to lose, North flicked the reins and took off into the ice tunnels.  
"So where is it you lost Ivy at?" North shouted over Bunnymund's screams throught he tunnel.  
"At the fair in Burgess."  
"Easy enough! Everyone, I hope you like the Loop-di-loop!" North laughed as I grabbed a hold of Sam to make sure he didn't fall out of the sleigh.  
As it went around and out of the tunnel then off of the wooden launch pad I let go of Sam as he looked over the edge to see the view.  
"Downtown Burgess right Sam?" I looked over at him as he nodded; "You hear that North?"  
"Sure did!" North chuckled then grabs a crystal and smashing it upfront as we went through.  
Making it out the Fair was almost right below us as I looked around.  
_Hm... No don't see her there... Not there... Nope that's not her... Oh hey look, red head hottie. Wait a second... Oh my god..._  
"North! Down below!" I shouted as North looked over and seen Red...  
I jumped off the sleigh and landed right infront of her; "What are you doing here Red."  
"Ah if it isn't Jack Frost. Well I knew you would come back for your little girlfriend."  
I groaned; "Not my girlfriend."  
"Whatever, but it seems you may be too late... Actually, I know your too late. Even if you tried to find her, all you would find is her corpse as it was squished by my ribbon."  
"You monster!" I lundged forward when I was stopped by a crystal ball in her hand.  
"Ah ah ah. One more step, and I kill her." Red chuckled as the image on the ball showed up to be...  
Violet... Strung up as if she were in a cacun... _Wait... Is that blood?_  
I looked closer, mesmorized by the ball I went to reach my hand to touch the image when I seen the ribbon around Violet tighten and her scream in pain.  
"What did you do to her?!" I shouted at Red.  
"Oh nothing. It's you who's doing this to her Jack. You got closer to the ball, causing her to be squished even more."  
I stepped back slightly and gasped; "No... She's going to die if you keep her there!"  
"Well that's the point. It got you all here didn't it?" She smiled then pointed behind me, turning around I seen the rest of the Guardians and Sam, standing all there and behind me.  
"Isn't it just fun to watch the life being drained out of someone?"  
"How could you possibly say such a thing!" I shouted at her.  
"Because look at the poor girl Jack, look at how her skin is turning ghostly white, her eyes starting to close as of each drop of blood that comes out of her drains another piece of her life. Each droplet contains it's own history Jack. Her's seems to have alot."  
"Your completely insane Red." Sam walked over and stood beside me.  
"That may be true, but atleast I'm not dead." She laughed as I looked at the ball, Violet's head had dropped down and stopped moving.  
No more blood dripping.  
No more struggling.  
No breathing.  
No nothing.  
"W-What did you do to her?!" Sam took the ball out of her hands and shook it.  
"It's not what I did. It's what Jack Frost did."  
Then before we knew it... Red was gone but the crystal ball was still projecting a image. As the Guardians all gathered around to look at it we seen Red walking over to Violet and letting her loose from the ribbons as she carefully desended her body to the ground.  
**_-Violet's POV-_**  
While being let down from the ribbon, I kept my eyes closed, still holding my breathe as I felt the ribbon more away from my body then feeling someone kneel down to my side, lift my shirt up and wrap something around my wound.  
"Oh such a shame that you had to die here Violet. I'm sure you would have made a wonderful Guardian."  
I continued to play dead as my shirt was lower back over my stomach.  
"I hope your soul rests in peace... Dear Sister."


	6. Chapter 5:You can't be serious Right?

**_-Violet's POV-_**  
As I slowly let my air out of my lungs to breath after Red walked away I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Looking around I seen the cannister's hanging from the roof of the place; "Oh this is too trippy..." I whispered to myself as something caught my eye, getting up I held my stomach and flew over to a crystal ball that was floating in mid air, holding onto it I moved my face closer to it. Nothing came back...  
_Well why would this be here? And why did Red call me sister?_  
I tapped on the crystal ball as it started to shake around and throwing me back to the ground.  
_What in the world?!_  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
I watched as the crystal ball was still showing the place where Violet was laying dead on the ground as Red walked away from her body.  
"This can't be serious... Right?" Sam looked at the others, tears in his eyes then looking back down at the ball.  
"It is... She's gone. Red killed he- Wait a second." I took the ball from Sam and looked closely at it; "She's alive?!" I shouted with a smile on my face as the others looked and seen her sitting up.  
"She is! We must find out where she is!" North chuckled.  
"Yeah no kidding!" Sam smiled while watching.  
"Hey wait... She's see's something." I stated then watched as Violet flew over to the ball, almost looking right at everyone; "Can she see us?"  
I raised my eyebrow and shook the crystal ball then once it settled, Violet was laying on the ground; "Whoops." I laughed slightly.  
**_-Violet's POV-_**  
_Okay! Note to self do not go anywhere near magic crystals ball anytime soon... Now, time to find Red. Well wait... She thinks I'm dead? So uhm... Crap what do I do just play dead for the rest of my life? No that's just called being an idiot. Just go talk with her, be nice, be polite and if she tries anything stupid again you rip her bloody head off!_  
I facepalmed; "Yep... Totally polite of you to think Violet..." I sighed then got up off the floor. I huffed then placed my hand on my stomach, heading towards the hallway I heard some crying in the distance.  
_Well that's just weird..._  
While sneaking through the hallway I peeked into a room to see Red crying on a bed, not sad tears though... Ones that you can only get when obtaining the purest of joys; "Oh I can't believe I did it uncle! She's dead and now I can finally get vengence on those Guardians for you. I hope your proud!" Red smiled while wiping her tears away and looking down at a picture.  
I moved away from the doorway and ran my fingers through my hair, all of this... Was just too insane, I mean how can someone be so happy about killing someone that they would cry?  
I groaned slightly then stopped myself from cursing when I heard Red getting up off her bed.  
_Now this is your chance to ask the questions!_  
I took out my staff and extended then walked into the room; "Think you could kill me that easily?" I smirked as Red's jaw dropped.  
"Well I honestly thought you were dead."  
"You thought wrong now. I have a few questions that you better answer or I will not hesitate to cut your head off."  
Red chuckled; "Feel free. It's time you should know everything anyhow."  
"Well I want to know how you knew my name when you were at the North Pole! Then why... Why exactly you want to go after the Guardians, and this last important question... Why did you call me your 'Dear Sister', my family is dead!"  
Red moved my staff from her face and smirked; "First, because I remember you all too well Violet. Second, to get revenge on our uncle. Third, you were never around anymore after you died so you wouldn't have known that only Skylar, Mother and Father passed away. Remember me, your middle sister?"  
I stepped back as the whole room felt like it was spinning; "No... But your... Your so evil, how could you possibly be my sister?!" I shouted while holding my head.  
"Remember the name... Skittles. Is what you used to always call me, right until you learn how to actually say my name. Scarlet."  
I groaned then feel to my knees; "No! This isn't true! Your messing with my mind!"  
"Say my name Violet. Say Scarlet, cmon don't you want your sister back?"  
I shook my head while scooting back towards the wall, dropping my staff but I couldn't care less about that thing right now... But maybe... I really should have...  
"You... You aren't my sister." I hit my back against the wall as I looked up at Red when she took my staff in her hands.  
"Just imagine the possibilites that we could do together Violet. We could easily kill those Guardians and maybe bring back Uncle!"  
"No..." I begged as I looked up at her then seeing her bend my staff, my stomach was going through the worst pain I have ever felt, I screamed and begged her to stop but nothing would has she threw my bent staff across the room and picked me up by my shoulder.  
"Your just some useless sister. If you won't join me then I'm going to make sure that you stay alive to see the Guardians again just so that I can track you, find both you and them and kill you all."  
I sniffled as the tears ran down my face and was thrown down the hallway, hitting my back off of the crystal ball then falling straight down onto the floor.  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
"What just happened to the picture?!" I shouted while shaking the crystal ball around.  
"Was that Violet that just slammed into the ball!?" Sam shouted while seeing if I could get the picture back up and running again.  
**_-Violet's POV-_**  
I layed on the ground as I heard footsteps getting closer then being picked up by my shirt and I was thrown against the wall then feeling my staff being bent around my neck.  
"Join me right now Violet or those Guardians will be recieving a beaten and battered down friend!"  
I looked Red dead in the eyes; "Your wasting your time with beating me up. I'll make it back to the Guardians one way or another and our uncle, must have been one hell of a scumbag to need to be put down by the Guardians."  
I smirked then took in a large amount of air as Red tied the staff firmly around my neck.  
"How dare you say that about our uncle! I should kill you right now! Sadly I need you to go back to the Guardians, but this will be there warning."  
Red smiled then picked me up by the staff that was around my neck and went over to a nearby table, grabbing the cup that was there she poured the water over my head.  
I struggled as much as I could when Red walked over to the crystal ball that was in air, one strand of ribbon wrapped around it as it expand the crystal ball out and I was thrown through, hitting and landing on two things as I struggled to get the staff off my neck.  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
I was watching the picture as it was coming back in when I seen Violet's back flying towards when she came through and knocked both Sam and I over.  
I smiled then realized she was struggling with something, I sat up then seen her staff bent around her neck, grabbing one end of and disregarding the pain that was being caused to me by pulling at the blade as it was the only place I could grab.  
Once the staff was taken off Violet took in a big gasp of air as I sat her up to breathe better.  
"Violet! We thought you were dead!" Sam kneeled down to her as the Guardians did the same.  
**_-Violet's POV-_**  
I held onto my throat with my hands as I looked at the others, still trying to catch my breath I was starting to get woozy.  
I didn't want to see the Guardians looking so weakly at me so I got up, tripping back slightly I started to fly up into the air, when I heard them shouting after me.  
Not looking back I continued to fly forward when I flew directly into the sleigh without seeing it, I rubbed my forehead as everything was becoming faint...  
_Hey... Why is the sleigh getting smaller?_  
I started to close my eyes when I felt I had landed onto something on the ground, looking over with the strength that I had I seen that I had landed on Sam...  
Then everything went black...  
**_-Normal POV-_**  
"Sam!" Jack ran over to see if the two were okay, Violet had passed out as Sam was laughing slightly.  
"I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me for a moment..."  
The other's ran over as Bunnymund picked Violet up carefully; "Ei, she needs the medical treatment or she may not make it any longer."  
North patted on Tooth's back; "You are more experienced with injuries. You take care of her Tooth, I will fix her staff. Jack you take boy back to his home, and Sandy will make sure that Ivy stays sleeping peacefully."  
"Yes sir." They all nodded in agreement as Jack picked Sam up and flew off with him.  
Bunnymund tapped on the ground as a hole opened, Tooth jumped in followed by Bunny with Violet in his arms.  
North got into his sleigh with Sandy as they made there way back to the North Pole.  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
"Do you think she'll make it?" Sam whispered to me as I sighed.  
"I honestly don't know Sam..."  
"Well why are you taking me back home? Can't we just go to the North Pole?!"  
"No. It's more complicated than that."  
I heard Sam groan; "How is it more complicated?! Violet's dying because not all the Guardians are at the North Pole!"  
I stopped flying then grabbed his shoulders; "Okay look kid, I care about Violet just as much as the next person who has met her but Tooth and Bunny are the main people that can help her right now! If she's feeling better then in a few days time I'll come back, get you and then you can go see her but for now just..." I sighed then continued to fly as Sam went quiet.  
After landing down on his front lawn I let go of him; "Just don't worry about stuff Sam."  
"How could I not worry. I'm not even there to see if she'll even make it. Just... Just go."  
Sam sighed as I watched him walk into his house and slam the front door.  
_Your one stubborn kid..._  
I took off into the air and headed towards the North Pole.  
**_-Normal POV at the North Pole-_**  
Bunnymund layed Violet down ontop of a table as Tooth grabbed a towel, wiping off the water from her hair and body she lifted up her shirt and removed the ribbon that was wrapped around her. Taking it off she was met with a blade wound; "Oh dear..." She gasped then flew over and grabbed a medic's kit. Carrying it back over she opened it and layed out the needles and medication of morphine, the long gauze rolls, needles and threads, really everything they would need to patch her back up was in this kit.  
As Tooth was sticking a needle into the morphine jar and taking some of the drug into the needle they heard the sleigh in the distance.  
"Sorry, this is gonna hurt but only for a little while." Tooth whispered then took the needle out of the jar and injected it near the area where the wound was.  
Then taking the needle out Tooth put it aside and got the needle and thread prepared.  
"Bunny, would you be able to get the others outside the door when I'm done, I'll need to speak with them after I'm done."  
"Of course." Bunny walked out of the door and went down to the sleigh area.  
"Okay this is going to hurt slightly..." Tooth sighed then started to stitch up Violet's wounds.  
Mid-way through there was a knock at the door; "How is she?"  
Jack walked inside and grabbed Violet's hand as she was unconcious.  
"I don't know, the wound was pretty bad Jack..." Tooth continued to stitch up the wound as Jack sighed.  
"I really hope she makes it threw this. She should get revenge on Red for doing all this to her..."  
Tooth looked over at Jack and raised her eyebrow; "Is that the only reason why you want her to make it threw this Jack?"  
"Well I mean... I think she would be a great addition to the Guardians. Why what did you think I meant?" He laughed awkwardly and watched as Tooth giggled and went to do the last stitch. Tying it off and cutting the string Tooth wrapped some gauze around the wound and took Jack out of the room where the others were standing.  
"How is she Tooth?" North tried to look inside the room when Tooth closed the door.  
"It was bad... Worst injury I've ever had to stitch up and I don't know even know if it'll work. Who knows, she may not even make it through the night guys..."  
The Guardians went silent as Jack pulled Tooth in for a hug; "If she doesn't make it then you did your best, it wouldn't be your fault."  
She smiled slightly then hugged back quickly before being let go and letting go herself; "I say we take watches on her, to make sure she'll be okay and if she'll be waking up then she'll atleast see a familar face."  
The rest smiled as Bunny opened the door; "I'll take first watch." Then closing the door behind him.  
**_-Bunnymund's POV-_**  
I walked over and pulled up a chair right by her bedside.  
"Hey there you little fighter. Yeah your pretty beat up I know... But you'll make through it. We're all wanting you to come back to us. Your gonna be sore for a little while with that stitch up job on your stomach but it'll heal."  
I smiled then sighed, taking to her when she's not even concious doesn't make anything better... If anything it just shows how depressing it is to see a friend hurting.  
**_-Jack's POV-_**  
I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of cookies from some of the elves that were fighting over it, flying back up I shared some with the others then knocked on the door that Bunnymund and Violet were in.  
"Come in." I heard from inside the room as I opened the door and walked in.  
"Cookies?"  
I smiled slightly then rested the plate of cookies on Bunny's lap as I stood beside Violet's side; "Has she moved? Talked? Anything?"  
"Nothing Frostbite. Just give her time to heal."  
I sighed then looked down at Violet, then lifting her shirt up slightly when Bunny slapped my hand; "Oi mate what were you thinking of doing!?"  
"Just to look at her wound, maybe numb the pain."  
Bunny backed off as I looked down at the wound, resting my hand ontop of the cut, it started to freeze making the skin around it turn a slight blue color.  
"...Get your hands off you freaking Ice burg..."


End file.
